Horatio: A KevLaur Story
by dralg
Summary: What we did not get to see on GH, some Kevin and Spencer bonding, and most importantly a home for all of them. This story is told from the view point of Kevin, Spencer, and Laura.


**Horatio**

 **A KevLaur Fanfic**

 **Rated M**

 **Author's Note:** I know I need to get back to my ongoing stories but the idea for this story came to me in June and wouldn't let go! It takes place on Sunday, August 6th, with flashbacks to June 29th. All of this is before Kevin, Laura, and Spencer leave for Paris. I have no idea if Sonny was out of the hospital or not (did anyone _really_ think he would die in that pit!) but in my story the only purpose he serves is to prop up KevLaur! Finally, dear readers, if you choose to accept the challenge, see how many references to past KevLaur scenes you can find! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

 _ **Kevin**_

I moved the darn thing three times and still was not convinced I had found the final resting place for Horatio. Now he even turned his blue and purple head and was looking at me.

"Is this an acceptable location for you?"

Great, now I was talking to a Beta fish. At least I knew better than to expect an answer. Seeing the bubbles floating to the surface made me realize that every time we sprinkled some fish food in his bowl or cleaned his water weekly, it was just going to make me miss Spencer even more.

We had managed to find and procure Horatio on an unexpected day when I had been able to spend some time alone with Laura's young grandson. It was the day after Laura had told me what he had said to Alexis at Kelly's. His reason for avoiding Lila's Kids that morning: Daybreak with Dad. All the other kids would be exploring the park with their fathers, making crafts, and even spending time on a Trust Walk in the woods. No wonder Spencer wanted to stay away.

Laura had a breakfast to attend with two of the General Hospital Board members and then she was going to spend a girls' day with Lulu and Charlotte. Spencer and I were scheduled for a relaxing day at home; me catching up on some reading while he would likely go from video games in the den to flying his drone in the backyard. He helped me clear our breakfast dishes and had left me in peace for about an hour when I noticed him sitting out on the back patio. He looked lost in thought and for the first time so young. He also looked lonely.

"What do you say we blow this pop stand and go on a little adventure?"

Spencer hesitated at first when he turned and saw me slide open the screen door and join him on the patio.

"But I thought you had things to do today?"

"I do but nothing that can't wait. Besides, it is a lovely summer day and there will be plenty of time for reading after the sun has gone down."

"What would we do?" Spencer asked me as he pushed his glasses forward on the bridge of his nose.

"We can do whatever you want to do today. What sounds fun? We could go shopping?"

Spencer gave me a slight smirk and just like that, the little lost boy was gone, replaced by the wise-beyond-his-years young man.

"Shopping is so mundane, Kevin. And for girls."

Spencer's retort made me chuckle but I realized that his grandmother, aunt, and cousin would be covering that activity today for all of us.

"Well, I for one think that whatever we decide to do today we should spend some time outside in this beautiful weather. We could make a picnic lunch and head to the park? Or, we could have lunch at Kelly's and then head to the harbor to fly your drone?"

Spencer seemed hesitant and I could tell something was troubling him. He wasn't his usual witty, sarcastic, big-word self. And then, just like that, I thought of something new for him. Something different. Because honestly, Spencer had spent plenty of time in the park with Lila's Kids as well as Kelly's lately for that matter. No, what he needed was an entirely different change of scenery.

"Come on, Spencer. I've got a plan."

"What is it, Kevin? Where are we going?"

Spencer got up from where he was sitting on the steps to the back yard and brushed off his shorts and looked at me with eager anticipation.

"Do you trust me, Spencer?"

"I guess so." His response was not convincing but he seemed excited by the mysteriousness in my voice and the anticipation of where we were headed for the afternoon.

I was determined to show this kid a good time and give him a chance to leave some of his sadness and loss behind.

 _ **Spencer**_

I realized for the first time in weeks that I had finally had a good night's sleep. After grandmother told me that she was going to go with me back to France and spend some time with me before school started, I couldn't pack soon enough. I even found some time last night after packing to challenge Kevin to another game of Gran Turismo Sport. I was going to miss our ongoing match but was thrilled he was coming with us too. Dr. Collins is a good man and I was glad that he and my grandmother had found each other.

I had heard them talking last night, making our plans to fly from JFK to Paris on Tuesday and spend some time visiting my great-grandmother before renting a car and making the drive to Saint-Cergue in the Swiss Alps. While I had initially hesitated about returning to boarding school, if I was honest I was looking forward to seeing some of my friends and even looking forward to a new school year. And I was also looking forward to seeing some of my favorite places in Paris and spending more time with Kevin and my grandmother during our trip.

I would miss my room at Kevin's house. It had become home in the matter of just a few weeks since we moved in back in June. If anyone asked me I would tell them that my grandmother had really been living with Kevin already as she had very little to move in. They had been there for me this summer and I felt like I should find some way to re-pay them. I remembered how angry grandmother looked when she and Kevin found me at Wyndemere with the metal lock box that was under my father's bed. I was certain I would find the REAL will of my late great-grandfather, Mikkos. Kevin and grandmother were really fancy looking and I had remembered later that night that they were going to Dante's mother's wedding reception at the Metro Court. I'm sure I spoiled their evening. Grandmother was beautiful and Kevin looked pretty sharp in a tux.

"Good morning, Horatio. How can I give grandmother and Kevin a proper thank you for putting up with all of my shenanigans this summer?"

I dropped a pinch of fish food in his bowl and watched as he swam to the surface. Little bubbles filled his water and he waved his fin at me.

"You're welcome."

Now I was thinking about that day back in June when Kevin and I had explored the catacombs. He asked me if I trusted him and I was not expecting him to take me to such a cool place! The tunnels went on forever and the dampness and darkness was a relief from the heat and the humidity of the day. But when he started telling me about Catacomb Charlie I had to tell him that it was not going to work. He was not going to find a way to scare me.

After we had finished exploring we sat and talked some more on some rocks near the lake. Kevin shared with me about how he had grown up away from his twin brother and mother and while they were still his family, he had to accept that they had both done bad things to good people. It was obvious that he was trying to help me to understand that I could be angry at Valentin but I shouldn't take it out on Charlotte. After all, we do have the same grandmother. And perhaps, for the sake of my grandmother, I shouldn't hold Charlotte responsible for the actions of her "Papa."

I had no idea that spending time with Kevin could be so much fun but that day, and now having my very first pet, had been a highlight of my summer. After our linner (combination of lunch and dinner, in case you didn't know that) at my favorite burger joint, it had been Kevin who suggested a trip to the pet store. He had asked me if there was anything else that I had always wanted to do with my father when I was younger and we had moved into Wyndemere. I had told him about always wanting to own a dog but perhaps that would be too time consuming or too much responsibility. While I loved riding the horses and could easily spend hours in the stables, father had staff to take care of them so they weren't really a pet. We looked at the hamsters, the ferrets, some cute fluffy bunnies, and I even sat in a room with a guinea pig to see what it would be like to take him home. Kevin said we should skip the snakes and lizards as he was afraid that might scare my grandmother too much. Something about her reaction to the snake scene in _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. I decided to take his word for it.

"Horatio, I'm glad I chose you. I was worried I wouldn't see you again when I was being held in the basement of that house. And I was really worried I wouldn't see grandmother or Kevin again."

 _ **Laura**_

It had seemed like months since I had felt this rested in the morning. Despite a mad rush to finish all the laundry and get all three of us packed, we had still managed some time to say our goodbyes to family and friends. I was worried about Lulu, especially now that Valentin was having longer and longer visits with Charlotte. But she assured me that she would be fine and would check in with me through email and Face Time while we were out of the country. I admired my daughter's strength and tenacity in the face of such adversity. I was hoping by the time Kevin and I returned from France and Switzerland she would be closer to having full custody of her young daughter.

We had finalized our plans to leave early Tuesday morning and I smiled to myself as I remembered the excitement in my mother's voice when she realized we would all be visiting her soon. If she was surprised that Kevin was coming along too she didn't say anything. I felt certain she would grill me for more information about our relationship, and where it was headed, when I saw her in person. I know just how much she enjoys spending time with her great-grandson and I was grateful we could get everything taken care of to leave town in three days. Especially since Kevin and I left it open ended about when we would return so that we could check on Spencer one last time and fly home from Geneva instead of Paris. I laughed to myself at how different this flight would be from last year.

In the early morning light, I had woken to Kevin's light kisses while his fingers reached to tuck some hair behind my ear. His warm hand lingered on my cheek and I woke to see him fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Sorry to wake you." Kevin leaned in for a kiss on my lips while his hand slid down further moving the covers out of the way as he reached for my shoulder.

I mumbled about my morning breath while moving to reach for my robe and head to the bathroom.

"You are heading in to work already? Can't you sit with me for just a few minutes first?"

It was Sunday but Kevin had decided that if he could tackle most of his paperwork and emails today, he would only need to spend a few hours at work on Monday seeing some final clients and consulting about cases with Dr. Maddox before we left for Paris. I had been amazed that he had been able to free up his schedule as easily as he did and for as long as he had. Now we would have plenty of time with Spencer before school started with still some time for ourselves. I felt a surge of warmth as I thought of all the romantic spots we could visit together this year.

"Well as a matter of fact, Ms. Spencer, I do have a little breakfast ready for us and it is such a lovely morning, I thought you might enjoy eating on the patio."

"My, my, Dr. Collins, a girl could get used to this. Give me just a few minutes to make myself presentable and I'll join you outside."

Kevin pulled me in for another quick kiss.

"Will Spencer be joining us?" I asked as I gathered some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Actually, no." He could see my surprised reaction and quickly provided more information before I could worry something happened or that Spencer had run off again.

"He called Chandler about 30 minutes ago and said he was heading to Uncle Sonny's for at least part of the day. And don't worry because I've noticed Sonny still has one of his guards following him."

Sonny had been overprotective since the whole Garvey incident and I still didn't really understand why my grandson had been a pawn in Sonny's war with him. I was just glad they were both okay and on some level was even relieved Valentin had not been behind Spencer's kidnapping.

By the time I had joined Kevin on the back patio, he had flowers on the table, hot coffee, and plenty of food. He had made a scrumptious breakfast, insisting the whole time that his Quiche Florentine had not been that complicated or time consuming. I wondered to myself just how many hours he had been up already. Moving in with Kevin had been a blessing and I looked forward to many more moments like this morning.

"Oh Kevin, this looks delicious." I leaned in to kiss him before we sat down to eat.

"Did Spencer say why he was going to see Uncle Sonny? I guess he wants to check on him after what happened. And probably say goodbye to him."

I had answered my own question and Kevin nodded in agreement. It was a beautiful late summer morning and I was going to miss our home for the next few months.

"So, what is on tap for you today?" Kevin interrupted my thoughts and I stopped eating and just took a minute to breathe in my surroundings. The early mornings and late evenings were my favorite time on the patio and I could tell already it was going to be too hot and muggy to sit out here later in the day.

"Well, Dr. Collins, while you are busy being a dedicated psychiatrist and getting things organized for our trip, I am going to work in this beautiful garden before it gets too hot today. I've got to finish my list for Lulu since she will be coming over while we are gone to water the plants and keep an eye on things. Did Spencer say when he would be back from Sonny's?"

"Not to me. I had just pulled our breakfast out of the oven when he rushed in the kitchen to tell me Chandler was coming to pick him. I got the sense that he had decided to call Sonny at the last minute. I wasn't even aware he was home from the hospital yet, but apparently he is and doing okay. And…"

Kevin was hesitating to tell me something as I noticed he let his words trail off and deflected by taking a final sip of his coffee and reaching to pile up our plates.

"And…and what? What do you know that you aren't telling me, Kevin?"

"Well, after being around your grandson so much these last few months, I can always tell when he is up to something. But…before you start worrying, perhaps this time it is just something to do with his impending departure from Port Charles. Ever since we talked with him at Kelly's the other night, I feel like he has managed to let go of some of his obsession of the need for justice for his father and determination to get back at Valentin."

I slowed my breathing and reached for Kevin's hand. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you."

Kevin smiled and squeezed my hand as a way to echo my response.

"I don't know what I would have done without you these last few months. Strike that, this last entire year.

Now Kevin was reaching for me, pulling me closer to him, and I felt myself moving to him effortlessly. I started to stand up but instead he pulled me into his lap where he sat at the table. My hands went to his face while his hands ran through my hair. We looked into each other's eyes and my finger traced his lips before my lips followed suit. I felt Kevin respond to the kiss and I shifted my weight on his legs while his arms circled my waist to hold me in place and bring me closer to his body. Neither of us deepened the kiss but we spent the next few minutes taking turns and staying connected with light and slow kisses. I felt the sun on his skin and cooled it with my lips while I felt his hands going up and down my back. It wasn't until I turned his chin and moved towards his ear that Kevin used his strength to stand up with me and set me on my feet. Our kissing melded into a lingering hug and we swayed in the sunlight before finally parting.

"You have no idea how much I would like to pick you up and take you to our bed right now." Kevin's voice came out deeper than before and I could see the desire in his eyes that no doubt mirrored my own in this moment.

"But…" I reached for him again and this time did deepen the kiss to let him know that I was not opposed to that plan of action.

The taste of coffee and strawberries mingled on my tongue as I felt his hands find the warmth of my bare skin underneath the hem of my shirt. I willed him to go higher so he could feel for himself that I hadn't taken the time to put on a bra yet this morning. I started to reach for the buttons on his shirt but suddenly his hands were on top of mine stopping my progress.

Kevin leaned in for a softer kiss and moved his hands from on top of mine to either side of my face. He lifted my chin to his eyes before speaking.

"Laura, as much as I want you right now, and I do…painfully I do…I think we need to shelve this passion until another time. We both have things we need to do right now and we also don't know when Spencer will be back. I don't want to do anything rushed or furtive. I would much rather think about our slow love making when time and worries are not an issue. I'm counting on us having some time of our own in Paris after Spencer is back at school."

Now Kevin's finger traced my lips and I reached out to pull his thumb into my mouth while I playfully nibbled. My sigh told him that I understood and that regretfully he was right.

"Dr. Collins we are definitely going to have some alone time in Paris when we won't have to worry about being quiet. We can make as much noise as we want."

"I like the way you think. Think of all the alone time we will have when we return home, too."

I tried not to show my feelings but it was too hard not to. Kevin would have sensed the change in my mood anyway.

"And there I go again…saying the wrong thing. I'm sorry Laura. I know how much you will miss Spencer when he is away at school. I will miss him too."

"It is okay, Kevin, this decision is still for the best. He will be safe and won't be reminded of his loss whenever he runs into Valentin, Nina, or Charlotte. Besides, there will be holidays and Skype!"

Kevin drew me into another hug, his left hand moving in circles on my back. We matched our breathing and stayed like that in the sunlight for a few more minutes. I had been so lost in the moment that I almost didn't realize Kevin was talking again.

"And oh…for the record, you would have managed just fine over the last year because you are a tremendous survivor. But, I am glad that you found me and allowed me to be part of your life. And now, we are in this together."

 _ **Kevin **_

At almost 60 years old, I never anticipated feeling such a strong regret that I hadn't had a biological child of my own. I'm sure I had felt it in the past…the pain when Lucy miscarried…the fear and excitement when Eve told me she thought she was pregnant. But now, tempered by age, I realized I hadn't thought about it in recent years. It was hard to miss something you didn't have in the first place. But spending so much time with Spencer made me wish more than anything that we were truly related by blood. Laura's grandson was many things: precocious, spoiled, sarcastic, insufferable…at times…but he was also fierce and daring just like his grandmother. I think we connected so well because we could appreciate each other and our differences.

Now in my office in the hospital I allowed myself a break from the files, emails, and notes to reflect about our summer together. The afternoon we spent together, first at the Catacombs and then talking, was one of the highlights of my summer. All my anger at Spencer for the times he had scared Laura by taking off melted as I realized how much fun it was to spend time with him. And he truly listened to me when I talked to him about my childhood and the toll of Ryan's actions on my life for so many years.

We had managed to pack in so much in one day! He was my co-conspirator when I told him I wanted to plan a surprise for his grandmother and was eager for the challenge. After our caving exploration, a greasy but delicious meal, and the trip to the pet store, Spencer never hesitated when I outlined the work we would need to do to put in the flower bed next to the patio in the backyard. Spencer had carried Horatio in his make shift travel home through the garden store proudly and even introduced Horatio to Susanne, the lovely young cashier who had been clearly charmed by the 12 year old.

"That is a very unusual name for a fish, Spencer. How did you come up with that?"

Thankfully no one else was in line behind us but I was also eager to get home and get all the Hollyhocks and Oxeye planted before Laura came home that evening.

"Have you not read Shakespeare, my good woman?" Spencer queried the young cashier as he held Horatio at eye level and continued. "Horatio was Hamlet's best friend and loyal observer. He was there for him to the end and lived on to tell Hamlet's story. And now this guy can do the same for me." Spencer—and Susanne—seemed pleased with his explanation and we moved to leave the garden store.

Finally at the end of that day, when I didn't think we would get done in time to surprise her, Spencer turned to me and asked if I remembered him asking if I planned to marry his grandmother that day in the park when I had first asked them to move in.

"Of course I remember our discussion that day. You wanted to know about my intentions towards your grandmother."

"Kevin, when you do decide the time is right I want you to know you have my blessing. It is obvious that you love my grandmother and she loves you. She is going to be so surprised and pleased by this garden. You are perfect for each other. And, I can't think of a better grandfather."

 _ **Spencer**_

The look on my grandmother's face was priceless. This had turned out better than I had expected. I couldn't believe that I had managed to surprise them. But I did! Both grandmother and Kevin seemed stunned and for once I was glad that my plotting had been for something good.

Uncle Sonny hadn't hesitated when I came to him with my dilemma. And he taught me how to cook! We made the stuffed shells while we sent Chandler to collect my grandmother and Max and Milo decorated the patio just the way I asked. Salad, garlic bread, and a vintage Merlot from my uncle's wine cellar completed the meal.

After gathering my bag with some belongings for the night, I hid in my room while Chandler waited down the street to take me back to Uncle Sonny's for the night. I promised him I would be out as soon as I could see their reaction.

"Horatio, you need to stay in here tonight so that grandmother and Kevin have complete privacy."

I gave him a pinch of food and waved back as his fin waved at me. I would miss him while I was away but I knew that he would be well cared for in his new home.

I heard my grandmother's voice calling my name and realized they were home. Show time!

 _ **Laura**_

"I told you when I showed up at your office an hour ago, that Chandler had not given me any further explanation other than to say that 'Master Spencer asked him to pick me up from the house and take me to the hospital so that we could ride back home together.' Oh, and we were NOT allowed to come back home for at least an hour. The last thing I wanted to do was go anywhere as I am all hot and sweaty from working in the garden most of the day."

"Well, I hate to tell you I told you so, but your grandson is up to something. Did you leave the oven on when you left?"

Kevin moved through the house to the kitchen and I followed him while still calling Spencer's name over and over. I could smell it too. Definitely something was cooking in the kitchen and it wasn't anything that I had made today.

"What is it, Kevin?"

Kevin held up a note made out of letters from a magazine, in a ransom note like fashion. However, this note said: _Your dinner needs to bake a little longer but why not have a drink on the patio first? Love, Spencer._ Kevin opened the oven and the most wonderful smell of garlic, pasta sauce, and cheese emanated from within and I heard my stomach grumble in anticipation.

"Sonny." Kevin and I said his name in unison and then laughed as our confusion turned to an unexpected happiness. Spencer had managed to enlist his uncle into finding a way to give us a night off from cooking before we left for our trip.

"Is Spencer waiting on the patio to surprise us?" I moved past Kevin and opened the sliding door to the flagstone patio and stopped short.

"What is it, Laura?"

Kevin joined me and I felt him reach for my hand and pull me father out onto the patio so we could take in the whole picture. Candles were lit on the table and luminaries lined the edges of the patio and the steps to the back yard. A string of twinkling lights, although difficult to see in the fading daylight, was stretched between two trees. A large speaker was now perched on top of the grill and I heard soft instrumental music as Kevin reached for the bottle of wine that was sitting next to two glasses on the table. Yellow and white rose petals covered all the surfaces of the patio and table and I could still smell their fragrance on the breeze.

"Wow. Spencer really went to a lot of trouble."

Kevin slid off his jacket and draped it on one of the extra chairs and moved to roll up his sleeves. I turned back to the kitchen and saw just a flash of a young dark haired boy as he tried to hide out of sight.

"Spencer, come here." My voice was stern but not harsh and Kevin moved back to my side and handed me a glass of wine.

"Do you like it?" Spencer asked, his voice filled with hope and anticipation.

He had joined us on the patio and I saw the sparkle in his dark eyes. All the events of the past two months flashed before my eyes and I remembered how worried I had been when I thought I lost him just like I had lost his father. Spencer's expression darkened even more when he saw the tears in my eyes and I handed my wine glass back to Kevin and moved to embrace my young grandson.

 _ **Kevin**_

Despite the time I spent with Spencer this summer, even I did not think he was capable of doing something so special and romantic for us. Not only had he helped Sonny make our delicious dinner, but he also arranged to spend the night at Sonny's house, giving Laura and me, some much needed time alone. I knew that we would have many nights in this house alone after we returned from getting him settled in boarding school, but there was just something magical about this night. Perhaps it was the high quality and expensive wine or the look in Laura's eyes when she realized we would have a chance to finish what we had started earlier this morning.

I had set the wine glasses down on the table and this time it was my turn to create a group hug only a few days after the one Spencer had initiated. I loved Laura's grandson and was starting to feel like he was a little bit my grandson too. When we both reassured him that we loved our surprise, and he said over and over how sorry he was for all the things he had put us through this summer, he gave us final instructions about our meal, gathered his duffle bag, and was out the door before we could protest any further.

Now, I had convinced Laura to take a long hot shower while I set the table. I struggled in deciding what to wear for dinner since Spencer had spent so much time to make it romantic and magical. But, the heat of the early August evening made me stick to a short sleeve shirt and shorts. Laura re-emerged on the patio in a beautiful sundress, smelling like the roses in the air. Her hair was damp from her shower and I was half tempted to suggest that dinner could wait.

"I don't think I dressed appropriately for dinner. You look beautiful, Laura."

This time when I handed her the wine glass she took a long sip and moved to allow me to pull out her chair.

"Don't worry Kevin, we won't be wearing our clothes for very long."

 _ **Laura**_

Celebrated psychiatrist, cryptographer, mystery writer, painter, amateur sleuth, amazing listener; I could go on and on with all the many talents of Dr. Kevin Collins but generous and amazing lover was all I could focus on currently.

The meal had been delicious and the wine had gone to my head. Dusk was upon us and I could see lightening bugs in the backyard trying to compete with the lights and the glow from the candles. Kevin had taken a final sip of his wine and pushed back from the table. He moved to stand up and I thought that like me he was ready to go to bed.

Instead he moved deftly to change the music and I heard and felt in my heart the first strains of Lionel Richie and the Commodores' _Three Times A Lady_. Now it was my turn to finish my wine in a final sip and as I set the glass down on the table there was Kevin standing before me with his hand outstretched.

"Laura, may I have this dance?"

"There is nothing I would like more than to dance with you, Kevin."

"Nothing?"

I reached for his hand and then smacked his arm playfully as he pulled me close to him. He smelled so good and I could feel him humming to the music as we swayed in each other's embrace.

 _You are once, twice, three times a lady._

 _And I love you._

 _Yes you're once, twice, three times a lady,_

 _And I love you._

 _I love you._

Kevin began to sing along with the song and I could feel his breath on my cheek as his hands moved up and down my back like before. I could feel goosebumps on my skin but I was anything but cold. As the song ended, Kevin kept humming and swaying and I stood on my tip toes and warmed his ear with my breath.

"The music stopped, Dr. Collins."

"I hadn't noticed."

We separated and I reached for him just as he was reaching for me. Our kisses began the same way as they had earlier in the day: slow…gentle…lingering. But I was too eager to move things along, especially knowing that we could take our time loving each other tonight.

"Kevin, now will you take me to our bed?"

His kiss deepened and the next few minutes were a blur as we both moved to blow out all the candles and carry in our dishes and the speaker. Kevin poured one final glass of wine in the kitchen, pulled me to him for a searing kiss, and then interlocked our fingers and led the way to our room.

My fingers couldn't work fast enough on the buttons of his shirt while his hands were everywhere: running through my hair, stroking down my arms, reaching for my face, and finally managing to pull down the zipper of my dress and as I stepped sideways I let the dress slide to the floor at my feet. I leaned in to place soft kisses on his chest, my own efforts finally successful at removing his shirt.

Kevin reached for the glass of wine that he had set on his night stand and I was curious why he had bothered to bring it with him to the bedroom. He took a small sip and then offered the lip of the glass to me. As I turned to pull down the covers of our bed, I noticed that the rose petals had even made it in here, as well as two battery operated candles flickering softly on my side of the bed. I silently hoped that carrying the romance from the patio to the bedroom had been Sonny's idea. Nevertheless, I gathered a handful of the colorful petals—this time deep reds and bright whites—and brought them to my nose and then let them trickle through my fingers to the floor. Kevin reached for me again and removed my bra as my fingers struggled to tug down the zipper on his shorts.

"Laura, you are so beautiful. You take my breath away when I look at you."

Kevin's gaze never faltered and I could see the desire in his eyes. I was so busy reaching for him, eager to feel his body closer to mine, that I hadn't noticed him dip the index finger of his left hand in the glass of burgundy wine until I felt the wetness on my lips. As his finger outlined my lips with wine, his hands cupped my face and he pulled me to him in a fervent kiss. Our final layer of clothing went the way of the others and I could see that he was already aroused. Suddenly, I knew where this was headed with Sonny's expensive wine and I had some ideas of my own. Kevin pulled the covers back even further and feathers of red and white danced in the candlelight as they floated to the floor.

I could barely hear Kevin's voice as he nestled in the bed beside me over the sound of my own heartbeat. I couldn't remember ever wanting someone as much as I wanted this man in this moment.

"Laura, I plan to make slow passionate love to every inch of your body tonight."

The wetness was back. I shivered as Kevin traced a line of wine from the soft skin just below my ear, over the swell of my breast, with a hesitation as his finger circled my nipple before moving down my stomach, only to stop above the soft mound between my legs. I ran my fingers through his hair as his tongue followed the same path. I was amazed at the steadiness of his hands as he dribbled even more wine directly onto my breasts and proceeded to take his time drinking from my body. As much as I appreciated Kevin's slow and meticulous foreplay my body was thrumming and eager to be touched in certain places.

"Tell me what you want, Laura, what do you need?"

Kevin's voice even huskier and deeper filled my ears as I reached to pull him back to me. I reached for the glass of wine, careful not to spill what we had left and, and chose my own path down his body. But I chose not to play it safe as I took the elixir to where I knew he wanted and needed it the most. The sounds he made as I proceeded to dribble more on his erection and take him properly in my mouth only increased my desire for him.

"Laura, that feels amazing but I don't want to end this too soon."

I could tell just how much he could take as he permitted me to drink from his body a little longer and then I felt his hands gently in my hair as he moved to bring me back to his lips.

"Dr. Collins, sometime…" My voice trailed off as his hand had moved further down my body and was prompting me to spread my legs farther apart.

"Yes, sometime Laura, but not tonight."

I closed my eyes and felt him drift down my body again, determined to continue what he had started moments earlier. After a year of being together we knew each other's bodies well and Kevin found just the right amount of pressure and friction that I had been craving. I moaned as he slid one of his fingers inside of me only to gasp even louder when his tongue found the right spot. His left hand reached for my breast and the combination of pleasure sensations was overwhelming. And just like that I added another item to my list. Kevin was a master at oral sex. I could feel the tightness in my belly and knew that with each thrust and matching rhythm I was getting closer and closer to my release. Kevin only hesitated once and I smiled to myself as I realized he had moved his left hand to his own erection while adding a second finger of his other hand inside me.

"Kevin don't stop…"

And yet he did as he lifted his head, filling his lungs with much needed air, and he looked for my eyes and said, "Laura, come for me. I want to hear you scream my name."

And just like that he was back at it again, only picking up the pace and not slowing down this time.

My orgasm snuck up on me and overwhelmed me. The force of it was intense and I was glad we were alone as I could hear Kevin's name leave my lips and circle around the entire house. Fortunately, Horatio was our only witness. I shuddered as Kevin moved back up my body to pull me close to him. I could feel his hardness against my leg and I tried to reach for him.

"Shhh…relax Laura, I can wait."

His warmth was soothing and I allowed him to envelop me in his embrace while I felt my nerve endings still tingling from the pleasure he had just given me. He rained light kisses on my neck, my shoulder, and the valley between my breasts. His large hands moved my hair out of my eyes and came to rest across my body.

Slowly, the room came back into focus and my hand found its intended target.

"Kevin, I want you inside of me."

"Laura, look at me. I love you."

Any coherent thought had left my body as I felt Kevin at my entrance. Slowly he eased into my body and we joined together as one. Kevin also knew that I liked to savor that connection before seeking our release and he permitted me time to adjust to his girth and hardness. Then, we began to move together collectively; a perfect reaction to each action. I opened myself to him more fully and felt him pull back further each time.

"Kevin, don't hold anything back, I want to feel all of you."

Slowly, perfectly, we intensified our movements and I could feel Kevin thrusting in me even deeper. His mouth was on one breast but he trailed his lips up to my neck and eventually was looking into my eyes. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes opened and focused on this beautiful, loving man on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his back, effectively increasing the angle of his thrusts and pulling him deeper into my body. I knew neither of us was going to last much longer. The intensity was too much. I heard his noises and felt them from deep inside his body. Kevin pulled back and I gasped at my emptiness. He hesitated, perhaps for only the briefest second, but I saw his love fully on display in the dark pools of his eyes. This time there was no more hesitation, no more slowness, only movement faster and faster as we both reached our release together.

 _ **Kevin**_

Falling asleep with Laura in my arms was still magical even after it became a nightly ritual. How did I, Kevin Collins, twice divorced, definitely unlucky in love, finally get **_the_ **girl? And what a difference the last year had made. How a simple meeting to help someone decipher a cryptic message from the dead changed my life. I never wanted to take this moment for granted.

After Laura and I had made love we fell into the most blissful and sound sleep imaginable and I only woke due to my need to go to the bathroom; too much wine. But just thinking about the delicious wine and the taste of it on Laura's skin sent a twinge through my body. I realized I hadn't properly locked up the house for the night so moved slowly through my home that was no longer so empty.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I headed to the patio and looked for the cord to the lights in the backyard that we had decided to forego in our haste to move to the bedroom. I took a moment before I unplugged them to just stand on the edge of the patio, the worn flagstone, the best part of my expensive remodel last year, and let my lungs fill with the night air. The lights illuminated the final hurrah of color from the hollyhocks and the breeze made a lovely noise as it drifted through the purple fountain grass at the edge of the garden bed Spencer and I had made for Laura.

"Penny for your thoughts, Dr. Collins?"

Laura had joined me on the patio and wrapped her arms around me from behind and we stood together and admired our home.

"I didn't wake you when I got up, did I?" I asked her as I handed her the bottle of water and watched her take a long drink.

"No, but when I did wake up I missed you. Kevin, I love it out here. Do you smell that? It is a wonderful combination of the garden flowers with just a hint from all these rose petals."

I watched as Laura descended the stone steps, her nightgown flowing ethereally behind her. She was a vision to behold.

She turned to me as she looked at her garden and listened to the wind in the trees. I could see her taking in deep breaths of the night air.

"Besides tonight, that day when I came home exhausted from my whirlwind afternoon with my daughter and granddaughter, to find you and Spencer covered in mud, half-way through your amazing surprise, was one of the happiest days of my life, Kevin. You had managed to distract Spencer and we never heard him mention Valentin the rest of that night. He was so excited to show me Horatio. He loves that fish! What was so amazing was that for a moment he was just a kid; a happy and excited kid that wasn't weighed down by so much grief and loss at such a young age. You gave him that, Kevin, and just when I thought I couldn't love you any more…"

Laura's voice trailed off and I moved to the edge of the steps and stretched out my hand to help her back up and into my embrace. We stayed like that in the dark of the August night, slowly swaying to a song that only we could hear.

 **The End**


End file.
